The Elf of Cuivienen
by Voloran
Summary: Before the Orcs, there were the Elves. Grim, aint it? Exactly as the summary.
1. The Coming

The Elf of Cuivienen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's masterpieces.  
  
Chp 1. The Coming  
  
The hour was nigh and in the Great Void; Illuvatar opened the fingers of his closed fist. And a bright light emanated from it to Ea, the World that is. And to the Valar surrounding him, it seemed as if a ray of liquid light was protruding from the palm of Eru. The time of the Quendi had come.  
  
Middle Earth was asleep. None roamed it save beasts and the Shepards the trees. And Aule was grieved, as there were none whom he could teach his craft, and Yavanna wept, as there were none to see the beauty of Ea. But this was to change.  
  
Deep into Middle Earth, near the Mountain Illuin, was the inland sea of Helcar. Many great streams flew into it. A great forest surrounded it and under the light of Varda's stars, all was peace. But at a bay of the inland sea, there stood three trees. These trees were quite unlike the other trees that stood nigh. The first tree was the tallest but had few leaves, which shimmered in the starlight, and its bark was white. The second tree was shorter than the first but had more leaves and golden fruits upon it. Its bark was bronze in color. The third tree was the shortest but its boughs were crowded with scores of leaves. And dew glimmered like diamonds upon them. Its bark was bluish. These trees were not made by Yavanna or by any other Valar, not even the Dark Lord, Melkor. The Almighty Eru had erected the trees even as the World was made.  
  
A yellowish light suddenly shimmered in the starlit eaves. And the three trees shook. And their leaves fell, one after another, until all were fallen. And lo! At the center of the first tree was a golden leaf, which also fell. At the center of the second tree was a silver leaf that too fell and the leaf at the center of the last tree which was, as it seemed, a mixture of gold and silver fell last. As the last leaf fell, the ground shook. And blinding light came forth from the fallen leaves and they seemed to suddenly grow! The leaves first formed a longish, elongated sphere and it expanded to grow two branches, which branched into five each. But the main branch grew and grew until it broke into two, which also branched into five each. Thus came the Elves. The Elves that grew from the leaves of the first tree were the Vanyar, and the golden leaf was Ingwe, their lord. The Elves from the second tree were the Noldor and their lord, Finwe was the silver leaf. And the many Elves from the last tree had Elwe as their lord who came from the mixtured leaf.  
  
And the first Elves looked up and saw Varda's stars, and they were captivated. Since then, the Elves have always revered the stars and held Varda in great respect. Then, the Elves looked around themselves and saw small creatures looking at them in amazement. Even the trees themselves seemed to have bent to view the beauty of the Elves. For the beauty of the Elves in the beginning was pure and not withered by pain and grief, though it was less wise and powerful to behold. Birds flew in the sky above the Elves and furry rabbits peeped at them from bushes. Flowers were in bloom and the first sight of the Elves of Ea was wondrous. They laughed, and it seemed as even the stones were rousing at that enchanting voice for never before had such a beautiful voice been heard on Ea but for the singing of Melian.  
  
But the birds and animals were not the only ones listening to the Elves laugh, a black eye and a black heart too heard them, and doom was wrought.  
  
************************************************************************ Authors Note: Well! I never knew I could write like that! Please review so that I can write the next chapter. ************************************************************************ 


	2. The Capture

The Elf of Cuivienen  
  
Disclaimer: The Same Stuff  
  
Chapter 2: The Elf.  
  
Aseldor was an Elf, a Vanyar Elf under the fair Ingwe. He was amongst the first Elves that were made. He still remembered the day exactly as it was. His first sense was a bright light, nay, intolerable light which burned his eyes. And he looked up and saw a great darkness. But the dark was not barren, great and shining stars peeped from the skies above and Aseldor was entranced. He could not look away. But something touched his feet. And Aseldor looked down, and he saw a small bird at his feet. Intrigued, he put his hand about it and lifted it up and stroked it. And the bird chirped, and Aseldor laughed, and all the other Elves laughed with him.  
  
It was then, that Aseldor looked around him and saw others laughing too, and he laughed again. He still laughed merrily at its remembrance. It was now, well nigh many years since that day and the Elves had forged dwellings to live and clothes to wear. Their days were merry, they drank the sweet water of the streams upon thirst, and the trees were ever ready to provide the Elves with food on hunger. But Aseldor wanted to see the beauty of . outside, for since they were made, the Elves had barely ever explored the areas outside the region of the streams.  
  
But Aseldor wanted to see other sights, other birds, and other streams. And thus, he trudged the eaves of the forest. But Aseldor was not alone; with him were Ealir of the Noldor and Olesan of the Teleri. They climbed trees, made songs and sang them and looked upon the stars. As they walked merrily, they came to the foot of a small hillock. And they perceived something on it. They looked up and saw a shadowy creature standing rigidly. The laughed and hailed it. And the shadow looked at them, though they could not see its eyes, they could feel the gaze of the shadow upon them and cold gripped them. The innocent Elves knew naught of fear and pain. They had never known it. But as a creeping cold crept upon their backs, they perceived that something was wrong.  
  
But they unheeded it and continued to sing and laugh as they hailed the creature. The shadowy form finally started to come to them. And the Elves were now held by another emotion. They felt as if they must now run away. But they could not understand it and still looked at the shadowy form, but they laughed and sang no more. As the form got close, they were overtaken by panic. Aseldor took a step back. Ealir walked back slowly and Olesan went quickly. But then, the shadow blasted forth and took out a whip and slashed at Aseldor.  
  
Aseldor blinked. He lifted his right hand and looked at it. It was red. He touched it and it stung, and Aseldor blinked again. He had felt pain. And a tear escaped his eyes. He suddenly heard a cry, and he saw Ealir fall and Olesan with red water spouting from his eyes. He wondered at the nature of the red water. The shadow now came upto Aseldor again and whipped him on his mouth. Aseldor cried. The feeling was terrible. He fell on the ground and saw the same red water fall from his lips. He felt it; it was watery but not water. He tasted it; it was not water but something else. He rejoiced, he had discovered something new. Something that was not seen in the eaves of Cuivienen and he looked up. The shadow came against him again. Aseldor felt the same hard and raw feeling again, and the world went black.  
  
************************************************************************Aha! I am getting better (at least according to me!). And thus, Aseldor was taken by the dark shadow. Reviews, I lust for! ************************************************************************ 


	3. Utomno

The Elf of Cuivienen  
  
Disclaimer: Yada, yada, nix.  
  
Chapter 3: Utomno  
  
It was unbearably hot! And Aseldor suddenly woke up. He looked up for the familiar reassuring sight of the stars, but this time, the stars were dead. An uncanny blackness covered the sky. And he looked around himself and saw no trees. Great walls of rock surrounded him. Aseldor shuddered at this horrible place and started to get up and go to other, less horrible places. But he couldn't, a grip on his wrists pulled him back. Aseldor looked at his hands and saw a ring of a strange substance around his wrists. He pulled at it and it wouldn't budge. Aseldor shuddered again; the ring was cold and hard. But it was smooth and unlike thorny rocks.  
  
Aseldor wondered about this place. His last memories were of the great shadowy creature bounding towards him and slashing him on the face. Aseldor touched his mouth where the whip had hit him and felt it. The skin there was rough and torn. Aseldor was surprised. His skin, nay, the skin of every Elf was as smooth as the waters of the stream Asgalen, but now, it felt like broken rocks. And it still ached as he touched it.  
  
Just then, Aseldor heard a moan. He looked for its source and saw Ealir, also bound by the cold rock. But it was not the second moan from Ealir that made Aseldor shudder. It was Ealir's face. It seemed like the bark of a tree. The red water emanated from the torn skin, which had turned a ghastly greenish pink. Olesan was nowhere to be seen.  
  
" Friend Ealir," asked Aseldor, " What ails thee? Why dost thee moan? Doest thee desire song and jest?"  
  
" Nay Friend Aseldor, I grieve that Friend Olesan is amiss." Ealir responded, " And sorely dost I miss him. But the last ailment that I suffer is the coldness of these rings upon our hands. It hates us!" And Ealir weeped.  
  
" Cry not Friend Ealir, dost thee feel pain? Mayhap song will cheer thee." Aseldor said. And he began a song. One of the earliest songs of the Elves. And it was not as marvelous as the later songs.  
  
The sky is blue and bright are stars  
  
The birds do fly and deer do walk  
Oh sing with joy and jest with laughs  
For Elf alone can only talk!  
  
The song was not at all Elvish to the ears of the later Elves and was forgotten. But those were the days when the Elves had barely forged speech and they had not many words to make songs.  
  
But to Ealir, It was jolly, and he laughed. But suddenly, there came a growl from outside the walls. A door opened and a shadow walked in. The shadow looked at Aseldor and cackled with glee.  
  
"Olgha Murzin Aghad" the shadow said.  
  
But Aseldor did not understand the speech of the Dark Lord and did not respond. The shadow seemed to grow and took out its whip and slashed at Aseldor. Aseldor screamed and Ealir wept. But the shadow would not stop whipping Aseldor. Finally when Aseldor went limp and unconscious, the shadow broke his fetters and lifted him out of the prison while Ealir wept.  
  
************************************************************************ Yeah I know the song was completely stupid! But I am no good at making songs. So I put the lame excuse of language. Anyway! I know the story has been sort of childish and a bit silly until now. But now! Good News for the followers of Morgoth. Now, cometh the conversion and torture of the Elf into an Orc! Mwahahahahahahahahaha! Ouch! ************************************************************************ 


	4. The Conversion Part I

The Elf of Cuivienen  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.  
  
Chapter 4: The Conversion.  
  
When Aseldor awoke, he felt cold. He was on a table made of the same rock that had fettered him. As he opened his eyes, he saw a Shadow looking at him. A burst of terror overtook him and he struggled to escape. But his hands were strongly held. He wept for the coldness of the rock and the fear that now filled him.  
  
But the dark Shadow laughed. And the sound of the laughter was colder than anything Aseldor had ever known. The Shadow stepped back and was replaced by a smaller and less cold shadow that grinned evilly at him.  
  
Aseldor felt a feeling of foreboding and was afraid. The shadow took out a black instrument that was covered with a brownish substance and slowly drew it near Aseldor's eyes. Aseldor drew his head back, but there was no escaping it. The instrument was now a hair's breadth from the white of his eye. Aseldor dared not move. The shadow cackled and pierced the instrument deep within Aseldor's eyes. Aseldor shrieked in pain. Blood erupted like a geyser from his eyes. A hot, white burst of pain overtook him and Aseldor wished for death. His entire body convulsed with blinding pain. But the shadow did not hesitate, but seemed even more encouraged and started to 'stir' the eyes of Aseldor still in their sockets. Every second was a thousand ages for Aseldor. He screamed and would not stop. The shadow now removed the black instrument, now covered in a thick layer of blood and the eyes of Aseldor.  
  
Even when the instrument was removed, Aseldor still continued to scream in pain. The shadow smirked at him and took out a small knife and ran its hand down it edge. But Aseldor had no idea of his surroundings. All of his senses were converging on the seemingly endless pain in his eyes. The shadow took the knife near Aseldor's mouth and pierced his red lips. And if possible, Aseldor screamed even more and the Darker Shadow laughed again. The smaller shadow now took the blade of his knife snicked a great mass of Aseldor's flesh. Blood spouted from Aseldor's lips and tears ran like falls from his bloody eyes.  
  
The shadow now lifted a black cauldron and sniffed it eagerly. And he withdrew instantly. Grinning, he took it near Aseldor's face and poured it down upon it. It was a viscous, greenish substance and it smoked. A creation of Melkor no doubt and it was for pain. Aseldor's face seemed to bubble over and the boils erupted and exploded all over his face and they spouted blood. When Aseldor opened his mouth in pain, it seeped into his mouth and throat. And boils now erupted on them. Slowly, his skin started to loose its smoothness and fairness and turned greenish and rough. And it smoked!  
But now, the Darker Shadow raised a hand and Gorthaur the Cruel, the lesser shadow crept back. The Dark Lord laughed again and raised his hands. And a mighty blackness came from it onto the tortured Elf. The Elf started convulsing. But now the Blackness turned red and poured itself down the Elves' throat. The Elf gagged and fell unconscious.  
  
************************************************************************ Umm, Well maybe it aint that horrible as I promised. And maybe it is horrendous to some. All I know is that I didn't know what to add. Course, the conversion aint over and much is left. I would like your suggestions on the tortures to use to convert the Elf into an Orc. Mine were lame. And don't forget to review the chapter. ************************************************************************ 


End file.
